Networked lighting control has become increasingly popular due to the variety of illumination conditions that can be created. Color Kinetics Incorporated offers a full line of networked lighting systems as well as controllers and light-show authoring tools. Control signals for lighting systems are generally generated and communicated through a network to a plurality of lighting systems. Several lighting systems may be arranged in a lighting network and information pertaining to each lighting device may be communicated to through the network. Each lighting device or system may have a unique identifier or address such that it only reads and react to information directed at its particular address.